


Hakuouki Shinsengumi Kitan Headcanons

by rap_monster_1994



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, Foreplay, Giving Birth, Kissing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pregnancy, Romance, Sexual Content, Teasing, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:05:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rap_monster_1994/pseuds/rap_monster_1994
Summary: A collection of headcanons and short fics from my tumblr~





	1. Headcanons

_-I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE WRITING FOR HAKUOKI. Would it be okay if I requested a scenario where Shinpachi, Heisuke, and Susumu Yamazaki are given a blow job by their s/o?-_

 

**Shinpachi**  - He is very playful and flirty, so when he was teasing his s/o, he really didn’t expect anything. But when they start undoing his clothing, well, who is he to deny them pleasure? Shinpachi loves when his s/o plants lots of kisses on his abdomen and thighs, warming him up for the event. As his s/o wraps their hand around his length, he’ll his, and bite his lip. His eyes glitter sharply at them, his breathing getting shallow. As they lean in to kiss the tip of his cock, he will slide his fingers into their hair, anchoring them in place as he lets out a harsh moan. They lick at the pre-cum leaking from his tip, sucking to get every ounce he has to offer. 

As his s/o starts moving their mouth down his length, his grip on their hair will tighten.He will lean his head back and start moaning more regularly, his hands guiding his s/o in their movements around his length. When he starts to get close to his peak, they will notice that he is completely driving the pace, grunting and groaning and maybe even letting a few curse words slip from his lips. His muscles will ripple, sweat running down his torso. His intoxicating, masculine scent will swirl the thought of his s/o just before he comes, shooting thick strings of cum into is s/o’s mouth. 

He will shout and gyrate his hips as he comes, and as he starts to catch his breath, he makes sure to tell his s/o that they felt amazing and he loved them. There is also no doubt that he would pull them up for a long, deep kiss afterwards, not shy about anything that just transpired.

 

**Heisuke**  - He can be a bit of a playful flirt, but when it comes to actual action, Heisuke is really shy. When his s/o starts stripping away his clothes for a little fun, his face is going to burn bright red, and he is going to be a little hesitant at fist. However, when they start planting kisses down his abdomen, they will find he is a little ticklish, and use that to help him relax. Once his s/o has him in their hands, pumping slowly, he is going to hiss and push against them a little in surprise at the sudden onslaught of sensations. 

As his s/o take the head nto their mouth, his jaw will fall slack and he will let out a whimpering moan, as he writhes beneath them. He will hiss as they dig their nails into his things, trying to keep him still, but he just won’t know what to do with all the pressure running through his veins. Heisuke is the kind of guy that likes closeness when it comes to intimacy, so I feel he would like to hold his s/o’s hand, even in this instance, so he can feel somewhat grounded. 

The hand that isn’t holding their will be planted on top of their head, pushing and pulling in time with the rhythmic pulses coursing through his body until he finally comes undone and comes in his s/o’s mouth. He’ll be a blushing mess as he comes down from his high, catching his breath. He will pull his s/o up to his chest and hold them there, not quite ready to look at them yet. He will murmur a thank you before quickly planting a kiss on their lips. I feel like this kind of shyness is what makes him cute though. 

 

**Yamazaki**  - He was teaching his s/o some new medical methods, one of which was acupuncture, and Yamazaki decided to use his own body as an example along with the pictures he had at hand. Somewhere along the way, his s/o had started to strip him of his clothing to get a “better look” at their subject, their hands trailing down his body, caressing every sensitive nook and cranny. 

When they wrapped their hands around his cock, he let out a hiss, wrapping his hand around theirs and showing them just the way he like to be touched. He was a specialist in medicine and care after all, who could know the best parts of the human body aside from him. He sighed softly as they tightened their grip, but almost lost it when they wrapped their lips around his head. He gently threaded is fingers through their hair and pushed them down on his cock.

After showing them the perfect rhythm, Yamazaki slowly thrust his hips upward into his lovers mouth. The rhythm was smooth and consistent, him thrusting up slightly as his s/o sucked down on him. He didn’t think the moment could get any better, but it did. He nearly screamed when they caressed his balls, rolling them gently in their hand. As a reaction, his thrusting became more vigorous, and his s/o took every thrust with equal excitement, until he was spilling down their throat. 

As Yamazaki lay back, catching his breath, his s/o crawled up his body before taking the space next to him, planting little kisses on his still flushed skin. After a passionate kiss, he gave them a passing grade for effort.

* * *

 

_-I'd love to have some romantic/sexual romantic headcanons for Okita, Heisuke, Sanosuke and Kazama~ Thank you!-_

**Okita**

  * He is the biggest tease of them all, and he gladly admits it.
  * He is the one (in my opinion) who needs the most TLC. He needs his s/o to pamper and love him.
  * He has absolutely no qualms displaying affection, public or otherwise. He could care lass about what others think, he only wants to know that his s/o loves him.
  * His first sexual encounter with his s/o will actually be really gentle. He wants it to be an experience they will remember.
  * He enjoys going down on his s/o, listening to their moans and sighs as he brings them to their peak.
  * He has an amazing tongue, capable of making his s/o scream, no matter how he uses it.



**Heisuke**

  * He will make his s/o his body pillow. With the crazy way he sleeps, there’s no way that he won’t be totally wrapped around them by the time morning comes.
  * He loves when his s/o brushes out his hair (when it’s still long). It can be a pain, but when they take the time and care to brush it out, he feels so relaxed.
  * This kid invented tickle wars. He loves the sound f his s/o’s laugh, and will do anything to hear it. 
  * He tends to moan a lot when he kisses his s/o, and blushes when he gets too loud. What can he say, he just loves his s/o so much.
  * Hickies. Yes. Leaving marks after drawn-out kisses always leaves him satisfied. He loves the taste of his s/o’s skin, and he loves marking his territory.
  * He’s a nipple man, both on his s/o and himself. Biting, tweaking, teasing, laving with affection. He loves the sound his s/o under the attention, and the noises that come from his own mouth are just as sweet.



**Sanosuke**  (is bae!)

  * He is the biggest romantic. Flowers, candies, kisses, anything his s/o could ever wish for will be given to them without a second thought. 
  * Prolonged make-out sessions are his jam. Holding his s/o against his chest and just laving their mouth with love and attention is what makes him happy.
  * He enjoys laying with his s/o in his arms, talking about a future together. He dreams about the day he will marry the person he loves and living peacefully together for the rest of their days. 
  * His skin tingles when his s/o kisses the scar on his abdomen. It is a reminder that he once thought death was the only answer, but as he looks at his s/o now, he’s glad that he’s still around, and wants to be as long as he has them. 
  * He prides himself in seduction and foreplay. He knows exactly how to get his s/o’s wheels spinning. With heated looks and roaming hands, his s/o will feel nothing less than completely desired. 
  * He never hesitates to tell his s/o how much he loves them. In fact, he believes there is never a wrong moment to say it, and he can never say it enough. 



**Chikage**

  * We’ll just thrown right out there that he is extremely possessive of his s/o. So no touchy… in fact, it’s probably best to not even look at them for more than a second. Anyone who challenges his love will… be taken care of.
  * He is extremely sensual. His body language is a clear indication of how much he desires his s/o.
  * He is not a major fan of PDA, but you can bet that when he is alone with his s/o, he will be all over them, holding them tight in his arms and whispering sweet nothings in their ear.
  * Definitely a master with his hands. He would be more than happy to give his s/o a shoulder massage… or maybe a hand doing something else.
  * He surprises his s/o with a flower sometimes, muttering something about how it reminds him of them.
  * He enjoys a nice drink under the moonlight with his s/o. Being able to just relax and enjoy himself without the worry of others is what really puts him at ease.



* * *

_-Hi darling Would you be willing to write a scenario for Yamazaki, Heisuke and Hijikata from Hakuouki, where they're tired and cuddling with their s/o?-_

**Yamazaki**  - He was always the most tired after having to heal all of the injured soldiers after a fight. It wasn’t just the stress of having to attend so many, as a single person, but also having to work in a short amount of tie. Some of the fallen didn’t have the time to wait around for him to think about things. They needed his immediate attention for the sake of their career, or even their lives. However, as all ended well, much to his relief, there was one thing he could always look forward to. He was coming back from his bath, having taken the time to relax a little under some warm water, and was now heading back to his room where he looked forward to relaxing into his futon. Of course, he was even happier when he slid the door open and his s/o was there, already falling asleep, a small light left on for him for his return. He entered the room, sliding the door closed quietly behind him, before padding to the futon. He made sure to safely put out the light before shedding his outer layer, to climb into the futon. He couldn’t help but smile, his s/o’s arms seeking him out even in their sleep as soon as he lay down. It was all he could ever ask for. He was exhausted, and sore, but he didn’t hesitate to take them into his arms and squeeze them to his chest, placing a chaste kiss on their head. Relaxing into the softness of his futon, with his love nestled in his arms, he fell into the most peaceful sleep he had, had in a long time. 

**Heisuke**  - After a long day of patrolling, and having filled his stomach with what was left of a cold dinner, Heisuke wanted nothing more than to just crawl into his futon and sleep for a week. As he headed back to his room after a quick wash down, he threw open the doors only to stop short. His s/o was already fast asleep, sprawled across not only their futon, but part of his as well, not the he minded. He closed the door quietly behind him, before going to blow out the light they had left for him. The moon was full and bright, so he was still able to see pretty well even after he extinguished the light, managing t not get tangled up in the disarray of blankets, or trip over the leg his s/o had hanging off of the futon. He climbed onto his own side, moving their limbs carefully, and situating himself close to them. However, just as he was getting comfortable, his s/o slung one of their arms and legs over him, cuddling right into his chest. He opened his eyes, wondering for a moment if he had woken them, but he chuckled when he realized they were still fast asleep. Rolling towards them and wrapping his own arms around them, he kissed there head before tucking it under his chin and closing his eyes again. There was no other way he would rather sleep, than cuddled up close with the person he loved.

**Hijikata**  - The compound was quiet when he finally found it in himself to leave his study and try to catch a couple hours of sleep. He made sure to meticulously arrange all his papers on his desk, returning everything to it’s proper place, before blowing out the light and standing. His steps were quiet as he walked over to to one of the doors, and slid it open to look out at the currently empty yard, the moonlight glowing down on the flowers. It had been so long since it had been quiet enough for him to hear the songs of the crickets and cicadas. After taking one last deep breath of the night air, he closed the door and turned to head into his sleeping chamber. Opening the door quietly, he sighed when he saw his s/o already asleep on their futon, reading material spread across their lap and a small light lit near them. He shook his head and made his way over. It seemed like he was always cleaning up after them, not that he  _really_  minded though. Carefully gathering the papers and setting them aside, he put out the light, and moved that aside as well, lest they burn themselves. After having cleared everything away, Hijikata stripped down to his bottom robe, before climbing into the futon next to his s/o. He lay down on his back, and crossed his arms over his chest as he always did, and was just about to fall asleep when he was startled awake again. His s/o had turned towards him in their sleep, curling into his side. He lay rigid for a moment, not quite sure what to do, but eventually just gave in and wrapped his arm around them. The pressed their face into his chest, their hand curling into his clothes, and as he started to drift to sleep again, he thanked the heavens for giving him someone to hold and to cherish.

* * *

 

_-Please could I request Saito and Okita eating out their female s/o •////•-_

**Saito**  - He is all about giving his s/o as much pleasure as possible. He revels in as much foreplay as possible, stripping them slowly of their clothes and trailing cool lips upon every inch of skin he reveals. He leaves plenty of open-mouthed kisses and hickies along their collarbones and chest, playing thoroughly with each of their nipples until he has them writhing beneath him. He moves slowly down their abdomen before reaching just where they want him… and then skipping right over it to pay homage to their shapely legs. Starting from the ankles, he works his way back up until he once again reaches their most sensitive place. He mouths them slowly, lightly touching them with his lips and tongue, getting them warmed up even more. He slowly works them up, loving the moans and sighs that come out of their mouth. He loves sucking on them, laving them with his tongue, until he knows they are at their peak. He integrates fingers and light nibbles until they come apart under him; him taking in over drop of their essence. However, his mouth doesn’t stop as they come down from their first orgasm, his hot eyes looking right into their face as he forcibly works them into another high. Multiple orgasms are his game, and he won’t stop until his lover begs, and then he will have his way one last time.

**Okita**  - He is quite the opposite from his fellow captain and swordsman. He teases his s/o with feather light touches and little wispy kisses. While his partner gets all heated, he makes sure to avoid every erogenous zone on their body just to get them riled up. He wants to hear them beg for him to give them what they want, cry out his name in need, and only then will he comply. Slowly removing their clothing, he leaves teasing little nips that sting, before licking away the pain with languid kisses. He’s quick to move down their abdomen, making them believe he is moving on to the next part with anticipation. However, when he finally reaches the apex of their thighs, he pauses and smirks up at them. He blows warm air over their sensitivity, enjoying watching them writhe and moan under his teasing hands. He chuckles and waits to hear those magic words. As soon as they moan out a sensual ‘please’ he would tease them with some loving words before descending his mouth… finally! He’s quick to work his mouth and tongue on them, adding a few finger when necessary, until they come undone into his mouth. After swallowing every last drop they have to give, he only let them rest for a second before pulling them into his lap, and flipping over so they straddle him. “Now, it’s your turn to pleasure me~”. 

* * *

 

_-how would hijikata, okita, saito, heisuke and kazama react to their s/o wanting to cuddle?-_

**Hijikata**  - It would depend on the time and place in which you were asking for or initiating cuddles. In the middle of the day, while he is trying to work, or when he is in front of his soldiers; he would find the action extremely inappropriate. However, if it the two of you alone late at night, or out watching the moon, then I think he would have different feelings about it. He would feel a little awkward at first, just because he isn’t always the most prone to romantic actions, but when you snuggle into his side and he feels your soft warmth through both of your clothes, his iciness will melt away almost immediately, and he will not hesitate to wrap his arms around you. He will cuddle as much as you want as long as it stays between the two of you, and he even goes as far as to stroke your hair and allow you to rest completely against his shoulder or chest. He finds it quite endearing when you fall asleep in his arms. 

**Okita**  - He would tease you and make you work for those cuddles. He isn’t as particular about the time and place, necessarily, but he will definitely have something to say about your need to be in his arms. As long as he is not needed for immediate work, then I don’t see him having a problem with hugging you. However, don’t expect to be rewarded without some of his teasing first. He will ask if you have any ulterior motives for wanting to cuddle, and then make you tell him what it is exactly about him that makes you want to cuddle with him so bad. However, you can rest assured that in the end he will be ready and willing. I don’t think he would be too fond of cuddling in front of any of the lower rank soldiers, but around the captains, he really wouldn’t have any qualms, just because he trusts them. Even if they were to make snide remarks, he would tell them to stop being jealous. If it is late or you two are on your own, then you can guarantee any cuddles you initiate with him will probably result in his hands roaming other places as well. Depending on what mood you are in will depend on whether or not anything happens. Okita may be a big flirt, but he will always respect your wishes. 

**Saito**  - He would be another that feels time and place are critical when it comes to how intimate he is with you. If he is working, or around other soldiers, then he will most likely ask for you to wait until you can both be alone. However, once you are both alone, he would be more than willing to spend some time with you in his arms. He is more loving under his stoic exterior, and revels in spending as much time as he can with the one he loves. There would be no teasing or questioning like with Okita, he would simply accept your affections and return them equally. His intentions would remain pure as he holds you in his arms, and he rubs his hands over your arms to make sure you are warm and comfortable. He would rather like your suggestion of cuddling, since he is the type to give his heart completely when he finds the one who deserves it. Don’t let the icy exterior foll you, this swordsman is mighty loving and romantic when given the chance. 

**Heisuke**  - Though he can be a bit shy when it comes to expressing your affections to each other, he would have no problems giving you cuddles. As long as it doesn’t interfere with his daily routine, then he would be willing to take you into his arms whenever you want. Lounging in the garden, resting after a meal, leaning on him during a meeting, or even late at night when you feel you need a little extra security, he would be there with open arms and a charming smile. His cuddles would be very thorough and satisfying, his arms locking around you and cradling you against his chest. He would kiss and stoke your hair, as well as murmur things in your ear if the situation allowed. If he is in front of too many people, then he would ask f you could suffice with simply holding hand or having his arm wrapped around you until you two could find a better place to further indulge yourself. He may blush when you initiate such affections, but he still would not hesitate to tell you how much he loved it, and how much he loves you. 

**Chikage**  - Another that would make you work for it, but not in the same way as Okita. He would never really allow you to cuddle him in front of others, just because he has an image to uphold. He wouldn’t want to appear soft in front of others, lest it put either of you in danger. When you are alone, however, he would be mildly exasperated as to why you would want to cuddle with him. He would be mildly annoyed at first, but once he feels you pressing into his side, he won’t be able to help but wrap an arm around your shoulders, From there you can probably sneak your way into his grasp until he is finally holding you the way you want him to. However, he will not get upset with you, instead he will merely allow his facade to slip and nestle his nose into your hair or neck. He will feel foolish for allowing you into his arms earlier, as the feeling of peace it brings him is remarkable. He may make a few poetic remarks, but other than that, the two of you will just enjoy some alone time beneath the moon.

* * *

 

_-Can i have souji, saitou and sano when their tired and wanting to cuddle with their s/o at night?-_

**Okita**  - He walks into his room late in the evening, sighing to himself as he rolls his shoulders. The ronin had been giving he and the 1st unit quite a run for their money, creating problems left and right. Though it had been rather frustrating, Okita was now just exhausted. He had eaten a light and quick dinner alone, and then went for a quick bath. Sliding the door open, there was a candle left lit, and it reflect shadows across the wall. But he paid no mind to the shadows, instead he was focused on the form illuminated in his futon. His s/o had obviously tried to wait up for him, and had fallen asleep in the process. Though Okita wouldn’t really say as much out loud, he was very touched by their concern for him. Closing the door quietly behind him, he stripped out of his clothes and crawled into the futon. The slight movement caused his s/o to stir, and they automatically turned towards him, their eyes not even open. With a smile, he wraps his arms around them, pulling them against his chest. He thought he would have been satisfied with just that, but he felt the need to completely envelope his partner, so he threw his leg over them as well, and buried his face in their hair. He loved their scent, allowing it to wash over him and take over his senses, his mind swirling with their intoxication. He allowed his hands to wander their back a couple of times, but when his eyelids grew heavy, he finally just settled down and let himself sleep. He never thought he would have been a person to be so intimate with another, allowing his true feelings to reach someone other than Hijikata and Kondo, but he wouldn’t have traded this moment for anything else in the world.

**Sanosuke**  - He was just coming out of the bath after a long day when he spotted his s/o walking to their room. With a tired smile, he ran across the garden and raced up the hall to catch up with them. They walk silently side by side, arms brushing every once and a while, until Sanosuke is able to reach ahead of them and slide open the door to his room. He allows them to step inside first, as a proper gentleman should, and follows them on their heels. Sliding the door shut behind them, he turns to find them already settling down for the night. A smile spreads across his face. After the long day he has had, this is exactly what he was looking forward to. He shrugs out of his outer layers as he watches them lay down on the futon, his sharp eyes catching their every move and sigh. Once they are finally settled beneath the blanket, he is kneeling down next to them and shuffling under the blanket as well. Though, instead of staying on his own side of the futon, he immediately crosses the little amount of space between them and takes them into his arms. Strong arms holding them tightly, he can’t help but bury his nose in their hair, taking in the lovely floral scent they have. It beat the rather sweaty and masculine scent that seemed to permeate from the base, and sometimes he wishes he could just where a scarf of their fragrance across his nose everyday. His heart squeezes when they turn into his chest, wrapping their arms around his middle, and letting a content sigh was over his skin. Underestimating his exhaustion, Sanosuke is asleep faster than he would have liked, but sleeping with his s/o in his arms, elicits him good dreams and a solid night’s sleep.

**Saito**  - Winter was upon them again, and Saito just really wanted to head back home and curl under the blankets. Of course, there was no indication of his exhaustion on his face, nor his impending need to get home and see his lover. He would never let himself relax enough around others to really show his true emotions. Only two people earned that privilege. Hurrying his calculated steps, he finally made it home, the sun almost completely gone. He easily navigated his way into the house, ignoring the idea of eating something to just go straight to his lover. He took a deep breath just outside the door, before finally reaching out and sliding it open quietly. There was a single candle left lit in the corner of the room, and his lover was already tucked snuggly beneath the blankets. He stood and watched them as their chest rose and fell evenly in their sleep, a truly irreplaceable sight to him. Closing the door behind him, he shed his layers, blew out the candle, and lifted the edge of the blankets. He rolled in beside his lover, and didn’t hesitate to take them int his arms. He felt sorry for a second when they stirred next to him, but when they curled against his chest, he sighed in content. He couldn’t help but bury his nose in their hair, smelling lightly of firewood, and the floral scent of their bathing oil. Smiling slightly, he recalled the day they had told him that after a long day of working outside, he came back smelling like crisp air. His hand sought theirs out under the blankets, and he loved that even in their sleep they instinctively curled their fingers with his. Curling his own body around their like a protective wall he was finally able to relax and start going to sleep. It had been such a long day, and he knew this was the only cure for such fatigue and frustration. And he couldn’t have been more thankful for his lover.

* * *

 

_-I would like a request of how Heisuke, Shinpachi and Saito would react with their s/o going into labour for the first time please-_

**Heisuke**  - He would freak out. Not gonna lie. Especially since it is the first child, then it will definitely freak him out. Once her water breaks and she screaming that the baby is coming, he is running in circles and wondering what the hell he is supposed to do first. However, once he gets his initial freak-out over with, he will help his wife into a comfortable position before calling for the midwife. However, once the team of experts arrive, he will most likely be kicked out until the birth is over. He will be pacing back and forth in the hall, flinching at every painful scream that leaves his s/o’s mouth, worrying for every second. However, when things go quiet for a minute, he will worry even more. Only the sound of a crying babe will have his heart beating again. Once he’s allowed to see his wife and child, then he will have a teary-eyed grin spread across his face. Holding his child in his arms for the first time would make him the happiest man alive. He would feel bad about everything he has put his s/o through, but he can’t really say he wouldn’t do it again, seeing as he wants more than one child. 

**Shinpachi**  - He would be the one to freak out the most, No question about it, he would be  freaking mess. Once his s/o is screaming out about the baby coming, he is going to be a complete wreck. He is going to forget himself, and just start yelling and running about. He is a master when it comes to wielding a sword and fighting in battles and wars, but the moment he knows his s/o is in labor, he is as lost as a child without their mother. Unfortunately for his s/o, they would have to bear through the pain a little bit to yell at him and tell him what to do step by step. He is going to need these harsh demands in order to find his mind, and then jump into action. He would more than happily leave the situation to the midwife upon her arrival, but he would still be a mess the entire birth. Never had a scream caused him to flinch so obviously in his whole life. Once he gets to see his s/o and the baby, he would bashfully apologize a thousand times for his earlier behavior. His s/o would, of course, forgive him; but it would make him think twice about impregnating them again so soon.

**Saito**  - God bless this man, he wouldn’t freak out for a second. He always has his wits about him, dealing with every situation that comes his way with the patience and knowledge of Buddha. Once his s/o’s water breaks, he would immediately jump into action, rubbing their belly and whispering sweet words to them as he helps them get settled. The midwife would be sent for immediately, though when he is kicked out upon her arrival, he would be less than thrilled. However, stuck in the hall, he would tell himself to act calm, and he would wear that usual stoic mask of indifference. All through the screams and cries, his face wouldn’t betray a single emotion that is raging inside of him. However, when he is finally allowed to see his s/o and child, he will nearly knock others down to get to them. Only in that moment will he allow his soft side to show through, cradling his child in is arms as he presses against his s/o’s side and praises them for giving him the most beautiful and precious gift. I have a feeling that he and his s/o wouldn’t hesitate to have another child as soon as they were ready, his s/o knowing that he would care and love them and all of their children.

* * *

 

_-Hi sweetie Could you please do some NSFW Yamazaki Susumu headcannons-_

**Yamazaki**

  * His ninja skills make it extremely easy fro him to sneak into your room without anyone noticing.
  * It allows the both of you to get it on whenever you don’t think you will get caught. Though he likes to play a little dangerously sometimes, forcing you to be quiet as he fucks you with other soldiers just out in the yard.
  * He loves to experiment. His knowledge of the human body and the pressure points allows him to try many different things on you.
  * He likes to use his hands on you, stroking you and feeling every ripple of your skin beneath his fingers, It really gets him hot.
  * He also likes to put his hand over yours when you jerk him off. He guides you to the perfect tempo, making sure you use the right amount of pressure.
  * He is so swift and sneaky that he would brush against you and your sweet spots during the day. As you gasp out and flush, others will wonder if you are ill, because Yamazaki was too swift for them to notice.
  * When is really horny, and wants to be rough, he actually prefers taking you standing up. There is something he loves about pressing you back against the wall, one leg wrapped around his hips as he pounds into you.
  * He loves washing you down after he has been rough with you. Tracing your skin and stroking you to emit little gasps and sighs puts a smile on his face. 
  * He also insists on being the only one to give you a physical. He wants no other man touching or seeing your naked body, for whatever reason. He is the only man allowed to touch you and look at you intimately, and he’ll take as much time as he pleases.  
  * Often times when he is trying to teach you medical procedures, he uses his own body as your learning tool. Though when he feels your hands running all over his bare skin, he can’t seem to finish the lesson properly, and instead has his way with you.



* * *

_-How would Saitou, Susumu Yamazaki, Shinpachi, and Heisuke react to their s/o asking to kiss them for the first time?-_

**Saito**  - He would be a little flustered by such a request from his s/o. He is pretty good at reading people, but he would wonder how he had missed just how much his s/o needed more attention from him, and saw him in a comfortable enough light to share physical affection with him. However, given that the time and place are appropriate, chances are he would comply. When it’s just he and his lover, he is very affectionate and loving toward them. It would only be in the presence of others, or when he is busy, that he would ever deny his s/o something they truly want. Besides, he had been waiting for the right time to approach such a subject with his partner, but having them bring it up first would alleviate him from any awkwardness or possible rejection on the matter. His first kiss with his s/o would be gentle, cool, and make them light-headed.

**Yamazaki**  - He would be rather shocked by such a request. So much so, that it would take him a moment to fully comprehend exactly what it is that his s/o is asking of him. He is capable of many things, but when asked for affection, it always takes him a moment to return to himself and think things through. However, once thought over, he would ask if his s/o is sure that hey want to share something so precious with him. A first kiss can only happen once, and he would hate for them to regret wasting such a pivotal moment on him. But once he has their assurance that, yes they want his kiss, then he will get right down to business. As a doctor, he knows all about the human body, both men and women, So it would his great pleasure to not just give his s/o one of the greatest first kisses in history, but also to stimulate a couple other of their senses during the act. However, his actions will proceed no further, leaving other activities for a time when they both can be happy and alone, and he has the secure consent of his partner. 

**Shinpachi**  - Though he claims that he wants to become a major ladies man, his s/o will now that it’s all just for the sake of masculine pride. However, their request will catch him off guard, and he will become a sputtering, blushing mess. He is by no means afraid or repulsed by physical affection, but with someone as special as his s/o, he treads on such matters a lot more carefully than he would have in the past. However, he would also be greatly excited by the chance to finally share a kiss with his s.o, feeling that it really is another step of trust and love in their relationship. Unlike the others, his first kiss to his s/o would be very consuming He would hold their face in his large, rough hands and slant his mouth over theirs. They would be quite shocked at first at the intensity of his kiss, but he would coax them out of their shell and invite them to play back with him, enjoying the moment for what it is. When they finally pull apart and stare at each other, they will both be out of breath and blushing, but Shinpachi would definitely consider it a great privilege to earn their first kiss. His s/o better watch out though, because now that the first one is out of the way, he will be requiring many more on a daily basis until they are ready to move on to the next step of their relationship.

**Heisuke**  - His initial reaction would be very similar to that of Shinpachi’s, meaning that he would be shocked and a little flustered by his s/o request. However, Heisuke has such a loving heart, that even while his blush is still cooling, that sweet smile would spread across his face and he would look on his s/o with such adoration. He would claim it a great honor to give them their first kiss. He would be incredibly gentle with them, giving them the softest, most heart-warming kiss anyone could ever ask for, his arms lightly wrapped around his partner to make them feel safe and secure. Once the initial peck is over, he would sit and watch the emotions playing over their face, just to make sure that he didn’t disappoint them or upset them. Once he sees the shy smile spread across their face, he would ask if they wanted another kiss. Based on their shy nod, he would continue to shower them in loving, hot kisses, getting more and more intense every time. However, it would not go much farther than just hot kisses, as he wants them to slowly be introduced into the world of intimacy, and wait until they are completely ready before he shows them all of the pleasures of the body. He would be another that would take advantage of the first kiss equating to daily kisses, but his s/.o wouldn’t mind. He is also one of the only soldiers that doesn’t mind as much when it comes to public displays of affection, as long as he knows that it won’t cause any trouble for his s/o. 

* * *

 

_-I was wondering if I could request Souji Okita, Hajime Saito, and Heisuke Toudou noticing that their s/o was covering their stomach with their arms constantly because the s/o thinks that they are overweight when they aren't?-_

**Okita**  - He would be more silent in his observations, watching you as you tend to cover yourself when it’s not necessary. He would take note that you seem to be pretty self conscious about your middle, and sore it away to address when you two are alone. However, it would upset him even more if you were to try and hide your stomach from him when you are together as well. When being intimate, he expects you to trust him to adore every part of you. His answer to this would be silent at first, massaging and stroking your stomach more, and paying plenty of attention to that area when intimate. However, if his wordless adoration of this part of you doesn’t lessen your discomfort, then he will st you down and talk to you about it. Of course, such a delicate subject would be private, but knowing Okita, he couldn’t help but tease you a little. However, he assures you that you aren’t fat, just healthy, and that he doesn’t want you to feel self conscious. He loves you the way you are, and just wants you to focus on loving him in return, and being happy. Though he knows it will take time for your mind to finally ease a little on the subject, he will keep up his adoring efforts because you really mean the world to him. 

**Saito**  - He would be able to spot your insecurity immediately, being able to read people’s body language so well. He would be upset about your insecurity, but I also feel he is the type of person who sees how other people act and realizes that many women actually feel this way, which still makes him sad. HIs approach would be extremely subtle and personal. He would make sure that no matter how you feel, that you always eat your meals, completely, because he would hate more than anything if you tried to starve yourself. He would also invite you out with him more, for two reasons. The first being that he wants to show that he likes to spend as much time with you as possible, because he loves you for your kind heart rather than the size of your waist. The second being, if you are really insecure with your weight, he would do what he can to support you and help you become healthy in a safe way (i.e. walking around more, going farther distances for dates, meditating with him, etc). In private, he would remind you that being skinny and being healthy are two very different things, and really his ultimate goal is just to make you happy. He would love you, and your body, and cherish every ounce that you give to him. He would never be ashamed to call you his woman, and silently glare daggers at anyone who is stupid enough to try and make fun of or berate you for just being yourself. 

**Heisuke**  - I feel like it would be hard to feel super insecure with Heisuke as your lover. We all know how this guy can pack away food in his stomach, and if you were his woman, I have a feeling that it would extend onto you some (So maybe you could blame him for any extra weight lol jk). It would feel a little unfair that he is so tiny even though eh packs away all that extra food, and though he can be a little oblivious sometimes, he would definitely notice if you try to start skipping or cutting back meals. It would upset him so greatly because food is one of the things that brings him great joy, and he wants to enjoy that with the person he loves the most. If it really bothered you that much, then he would sit with you in the garden and have a heart to heart with you about why it bothers you so much. He would want to know how you felt and when it started and if it had anything to do with him. He would explain to you that your are the most beautiful just the way you are, with a bright smile on your face. He would love you for you exactly the way you are, rosy cheeks, bright smile, and secret kisses just for him. If you still felt a little weary, he would do his best to help you shape up (only a little) by going for long walks with you, or maybe teaching you some of his easy training techniques (which would just end up with both of you rolling on the ground laughing probably). Ultimately, he is not one to care about shape, or smarts, or anything like that. He just wants you to be happy and in love with him. 

* * *

 

_-I would love to have a request of Souji and Hajime react to their injured s/o always brushing off getting treatment and downplaying their pain because they don't think they are worth it?-_

**Okita**  - Outwardly, he wouldn’t make a huge fuss about it. In fact, he would probably tease his s/o for getting hurt in the first place. However, he might come up with some story about a (nonexistent) soldier who had a similar injury and got a horrible infection and died. On the inside, he is screaming. He is hoping to scare some sense in to you so that you agree to some treatment. If it doesn’t work, however, then it’s time to play dirty. He sneaks away when you aren’t paying attention. The next thing you know Hijikata-san, Sannan-san, and Yamazaki-san are all breathing down your neck about your injury. At this point, you know you have no choice but to give in and receive treatment. As you lay with Okita that night, almost asleep, he murmurs in your ear about how worried he was about you, and if you ever do something so reckless in the future, he’ll punish you himself. You are the only peace he has in his life and he refuses to lose you to your own stubborn disposition.

**Saito**  - Silently worrying his pants off. He watches you when you’re not paying attention, cataloging everything that could possibly be wrong with you. When you refuse medical attention, putting other soldiers before yourself, his heart flops. He worries, but it takes a big person to put others before themselves. However, there is no way he is letting you go without some care. He would pull you aside, so as not to make a scene in front of the others. He urges you to get some medical attention, but you refuse again. Now he’s getting upset. He doesn’t care if it fucking hurts or not, you are going to do as he says, even he has to hold you down himself. He tends to you himself, lecturing you all the while of the importance of taking care of such things. In reality, he wants you to take your health seriously because he cares about you. He is used to getting hurt, but he still gets patched up when it’s necessary. He doesn’t want you to suffer in any way, and it wold hurt him more than you know if anything truly serious were t happen. You notice that he will hover over you slightly for a little while following the incident. 

* * *

 

_-What does Heisuke arrange for their s/o on Valentine's day?-_

**Heisuke**

  * Even on a romantic day like Valentine’s, this boy has food on the brain
  * He is going to take you out for coffee and pancakes in the morning
  * You get strawberry pancakes where the fruit is cut into little hearts and copious amounts of whipped cream are covering every inch of the plate
  * You both blush like mad when he leans across the table to wipe whipped cream from the corner of your mouth
  * He takes you out for a languid stroll to walk off the heavy breakfast
  * Both of you talk a million miles an hour about anything and everything
  * He loves when you talk animatedly about your passions
  * You both stop to pet the cutest puppy during your walk, and then talk about getting one of your own one day (he considers it your first child together)
  * You are both feeling hungry again by the time lunch rolls around (lets be honest, when isn’t this boy hungry)
  * He planned a simple lunch of heart-shaped panini sandwiches
  * He scowls at the giant slice of tomato inside of his, but you promise a reward if he eats all his veggies
  * After lunch, he takes you to an outdoor theater where they are performing dance fighting
  * Of course he would think it romantic, but you don’t say anything because he just looks so friggin' happy and you love seeing him smile
  * The performance lasts into the evening, the air getting chilly
  * He wraps an arm around your shoulders, and you snake yours around his waist
  * You can’t help but play with the end of his ponytail when you sit like that
  * He laughs quietly under his breath, and whispers that it tickles
  * Dinner is extravagant
  * He lets you order the most expensive thing on the menu, and squashes your worries about the cost
  * He has been doing extra work just so he can spoil you
  * Dessert follows, and you decide to share a parfait
  * Once your bellies are full, he wraps you in his coat and takes you for a final stroll
  * You both end up in an open flower garden, and sit together on a bench to gaze at the stars
  * the lovely night ends with him giving you a bashful kiss under the moon, and you couldn’t have imagined a more romantic day



* * *

_-Hi! :3 Could I ask headcanons about Okita Souji from "Hakuouki" showing his affection toward to his s/o please?-_

**Okita Souji**

  * He has a very funny way of showing affection to his s/o.
  * They may not initially realize that is what he is doing, but as they get to know him better, they realize the meaning behind his actions and words. 
  * For every time he says that he is going to kill them, he is really just voicing his concerns about their safety. He feels that his empty threats will show his discontent about a certain situation they may have gotten themselves stuck in. 
  * When he insults them, he is really just showing his concern for them. His job is very dangerous, and there are times when he will unintentionally put them in harms way. He insults them in hopes of keeping them safe from any obstacles he may not be able to overcome. 
  * They will often find him encroaching in their space. Once he has made a strong attachment to them, then he will constantly be in heir space playing with their things, or hiding his own things among their stuff. His s/o will find evidence of him everywhere: empty tea cups, some of his clothes, their bed disheveled when he decides to take a nap. His scent will mingle with theirs and it will soon transform into their space. 
  * When they have late night conversations, he will often play with the ends of their hair. They stay so soft and curl slightly when it’s hot; he can’t help but run his fingers over the wily locks and adore them silently. 
  * Makes sure they eat their fill, even if it means giving up his own food. There are some foods he has a hard time sharing, but he wants to make sure that his s/o is always eating well and eating enough. He watches them eat, and sometimes teases them for getting food on their face, but he will sneak bits of his food into their bowl. They wonder just how much food was made when they feel full to bursting, but Okita never says anything. Just smiles happily and teases them for being a pig. 
  * When his s/o isn’t feeling well, they will find that a majority of their chores have been done already. Okita will enlist the help of some of the other captains to make sure his love won’t be pushing themselves too hard, and they all readily agree. He never mentions it, nor does his s/o, but they have a suspicion that he has things taken care of for them.
  * Sometimes, when they go out for rounds, he watches them play with the things they take an interest in. He offers to get them things with what little money he has on him, but they always decline. A couple weeks will go by, and they will magically find it in their room. He doesn’t understand why they always turn him down, because he loves to spoil them when he can, but he makes up for it with secret surprises. Or if he can’t afford something that he really want to gets them, he buys them special treats to share late at night when everyone else is going to bed. 
  * One really important think about Okita is realizing that he doesn’t give his time and attention to just anyone. So when he offers his s/o a listening ear or a shoulder to cry on; he is giving a huge, vulnerable piece of himself. He listens as they cry or whine or worry and remembers every word. He tries to come up with kind and useful advice when he can, but he doesn’t always have the solution. He is there for them when they need him, just as he knows they are there for him. 
  * He is not the most conventional when it comes to showing affection, but he has his own way. Maybe it’s to protect his pride, or maybe it’s because he is a little afraid of giving all of himself to someone he cares fro so incredibly much. He still loves them very much, and only wishes the best for them in everything. 



* * *

_-I was wondering if you could do NSFW headcanons for Chikage Kazama, Hajime Saito, and Souji Okita please?-_

**Chikage Kazama**

  * His sexual practices are a bit more primal. His demon nature likes to take control when he gets intimate with his s/o. Of course, he tries to ease them in to the whole experience, but when things get really hot, he can only hold back for so long There comes a point where he just has to take them until the beast is satisfied. 
  * That being said, he still enjoys foreplay. He likes to tease and torture his s/o until they are begging for him. He will make sure to brush and pinch their sensitive spots to get gasps and moans from them, relishing in the sweet sounds and begging they make. 
  * Once they are desperate for him, he will demand that they service him. While he has no real problem going down on them them if they beg for it, he would rather they put their mouth to use in bringing him closer to the brink. The way their hot mouth engulfs his cock and drives him closer to the edge. He tangles his fingers in their hair and drives their pace until it is near punishing. Prefers to cum in their throat, but also likes seeing it spray over their face and down their throat. He demands they clean themselves off before going any further, and much rather sees them scoop the seed into their mouth.
  * Likes to pin them down as he has his way with them. He is a very demanding partner, and always takes on the dominant role when things get hot and heavy. He tries his best to allow them to adjust to his pace at first, but very quickly allows instinct to take over and drive him until they are both at their peak. 
  * That means he is a major fan of bondage. And not just regular bondage, but Shibari. While the act of restraining his partner for his pleasure is incredibly exhilarating for him, the art of Shibari is also something he takes pride in. The intricate knots and positions leave his partner open for him to enjoy. Done correctly, he can even maneuver them so that if they start to get sore, and simple movement of rope can stretch them into a new position and allow him to find pleasure. 
  * Unafraid of public sex. Or about as public as it gets within his palace. He feels free to take pleasure form his partner wherever he is at in his home, and doesn’t care much for what others think or say. While the servants of the house have become more cautious in just opening any door they need, it is not uncommon to see their master taking his pleasure freely. He will merely growl at the person who interrupts before going even harder at his partner in a show of possession. They have also been caught out in the gardens, as well as the stoop outside of his office. There is probably no place in or out of the palace that he hasn’t fucked them in or on.
  * Sometimes is tempted to gag them just to tease and torture them even more, but also enjoys hearing their voice as he takes them. The sound of their pleading and crying as he brings them over the edge again and again really makes is primal need burn. They whimper and grunt and moan and call out his name. Oh, the way they call out his name. There is no batter sound to his ears than hearing them call out to him as he feeds them unending pleasure. 
  * Likes to come inside of his partner. It is a primal drive to try and impregnate his partner, but it is also just a deep pleasure of his. The way their convulsing body rips the seed from deep within and he floods their cavern until his cum is spilling out. The absolute pleasure he gets from seeing it run down their thighs and mixing with their own arousal. It nearly makes him hard all over again. He also has a tendency to push the flooding seed back into their body with insistent fingers. They mewl beneath his touch and he revels in his scent mixing with their own, as well as the possibility of impregnation (if it is possible for them). 



**Hajime Saito**

  * The most gentle and attentive lover of them all. The most sweet and intimate of kisses are shared between he and his lover, filled with warmth and love and care. He wraps one arm around them as he works their lips easily beneath his own, but never pushes them farther than they like. Believes the feeling of the kiss is more important than how far he can take it. 
  * Body. Worship. Absolutely believes in paying homage to every single beautiful inch of his partner’s body, and telling them how lovely they are. He wants to ease them with his touch and with his words until they are pliant beneath his hands. He is only really willing to continue with them if they show signs of wanting him, and opening up their body to him.
  * While he enjoys receiving pleasure from his partner, he takes great pride in being able to make them fall apart with his hands and mouth. He explores their body with lithe, cool fingers until they are smiling and bucking beneath his touch. His mouth trails after his hands, heating their skin as he sets them afire and has them shouting his name until their throat is sore. 
  * Prefers to take his time when making love to his partner. He feels that sexual activities are heavily tied to his emotions, and he would never want to make his partner feel anything less than loved and special. Making love with this fierce man will take time, and he plans on using as much as he can possibly muster up. Every touch, every kiss; each completely intentional and full of emotion. You can see his feelings glitter in his eyes and linger with every brush.
  * Saito still trains very heard on a daily basis, to the point that he wears himself off. But one thing that can get his blood pumping is the thought of taking his partner while in the bath. After sweaty workouts, he needs to bathe and refresh, and there is no better way to do so than with his lover. They caress his sore muscles and massage out any kinks he may have acquired. They reach the spots that he can’t quite get by himself. But even better, since he is naked, they tend to take advantage and pleasure him. It is especially relaxing after his workout, where he can spend the last little bit of his energy and then just relax. He often talks them out of their clothes as well, and they will soak together in the steaming hot bath. He likes to roam his hands over their body, and pay just as much attention to them as they do him. 
  * Okay, bear with me on this one but… something about Saito tells me that he will get extremely turned on by the thought of getting his lover pregnant (yes I know this limits the partner gender to females, sorry). Something about being away to pound away inside of them and release his seed is extremely thrilling and makes his chest puff. He likes to watch his seed seep from their hole, and the ruined expression on their face makes him want to go another round. His thrusts tend to turn quite rough at the image of them swelling with his child. He can’t wait until the day when he can have children of his own, and create a happy little family. 
  * Quietly possessive. He is never really boisterous about his feelings; in fact, hardly at all. His feelings and intentions come out in his actions. And this is no different. This is one of the few times when he will purposefully be really rough in the bedroom. All it takes is for one of the village people to flirt or cross a boundary with his partner, and he will have fire burning in his icy eyes. And let me tell you one thing, ice burns way worse than fire. He will wait until the opportune time to put his plan to action, going about the rest of the day as if nothing had happened. Yet after dinner, when the both of them settle down for bed, he will toss them onto their back on the futon and pin them down with a look. They will lose their breath and shiver under his gaze, left completely at his mercy.
  * When he is in the mood, he likes to have sex with his partner sitting in his lap. Something about being able to see their face and have access to their body as they bounce on top of him gets him hot. His coll hands smooth down their back as he watches their face contort with the pleasure he gives them. Each moan in his ear, and their hot breath against his neck when they bury their face against him. Even the noise of their wet skin slapping against each other, louder and more prominent as he picks up the pace. His fingers dig harshly into the thighs and hips when they cum around him, their muscles contracting, sending him in his own spiral of pleasure. 



**Souji Okita**

  * The Biggest. Fucking. Tease. Even with something as basic as kissing, he never gives in. He will brush his lips along his partners cheek, brushing against the corner of their mouth; and just when they are turning in for the kiss, he will pull away. If he really wants to set them off, he will tease them a couple of times before merely planting a kiss on their hand. It is infuriating to his partner, but at the same time he loves the absolute anguish for pleasure on their face. 
  * Roaming hands. His partner will be in the middle of doing something, trying to concentrate, and then all of the sudden they feel thin calloused hands around their waist. He leans his muscular chest against their back and allows his hands to rub their hips and stomach. They don’t think anything about the action at first, until his hands start to roam over their chest, or pulling their hips back in to his. Again, teasing them with his touches and distracting them from what they really need to be doing. 
  * Dirty talker. This man has enough words to make his partner cum untouched a dozen times. It can start out with simple things like telling them how beautiful they are, and how much he desires them. However, he is unafraid to allow this to escalate to a very inappropriate level. When they bend over to fetch something, he whispers about fuckable their holes are, how much he loves the feeling of their muscles squeezing around him. He reminds them how much he loves the feeling of their mouth on him after a big yawn, and their is nothing more he enjoys than seeing their face flush from his words. 
  * When he actually gets down to pleasuring his partner, he is actually very attentive to them. Almost too much. He can never decide which he likes more: orgasm denial or overstimulation. Something about pushing his partner to the brink and then torturing them makes him hard in seconds. Whether using his mouth or his hands, he likes to push them right up to the edge, and then take a moment to catch his breath and study their face. He loves the ruined look they have before he decides whether or not he will be merciful with their pleasure… or continue to tease them.
  * After a long day, he loves to be serviced. Starting with a massage when he gets out of the bath, he loves to feel his lovers hands on his body as he slowly winds down. They pull at his clothes until they slip further and further away, and he isn’t going to tell them to stop. He loves the feeling of them caressing his body. Eventually the massage turns into more, their hands wrapping around his semi-erect cock and pumping him slowly until he is rock hard. He sighs and laughs beneath their touch, but he is feeling blessed by their touch and attention. They don’t let him go until he has cum, and then they clean him up.
  * He likes to switch up the positions when having sex with his partner. There are times when missionary is fine, being able to look in their eyes as he moves within them and they moan in each others faces. Then there are times when he just needs to pound them from behind. He will curl a hand in their hair and fuck them with all the power he has in his hips. The sound of skin slapping and his partners arousal squelching around him only makes him more feral. Oftentimes, when in this position he will leave little finger marks along their hips and thighs from where he grasps them with all his strength. He loves the purple coloring on their skin, knowing that he was the one to give them such pleasure. There are also times when he likes to have his partner ride him. Having them do all the work is something he enjoys greatly, especially when he can make them cum over and over again from being buried so deep inside. 
  * Marking. This man loves to mark his partner. It could be something as simple as leaving faint hickies along their neck and collarbone, a little evidence that they belong to him and get fucked. Then their is the marks that are for their eyes only. The deeper and larger bruises he sucks into their skin where others can’t see them. They tend to be rather tender, and stay swollen for a longer amount of time. He likes knowing that he could brush against them, and they will gasp fro the sensitivity. If he is feeling particularly possessive then he will bite into them. They get a secret thrill from having his teeth marks all over their body.
  * He likes to make a mess of his partner when he cums. He is not very particular about where he does it, but it is a guarantee that he will make a mess. He may cum on their face, where he will smear his cum around with the sensitive tip of his cock. If he cums in tier mouth, then he likes to see them swallow thickly around the load he has blessed them with. If he cums on their chest, then he gets a thrill when they run their fingers through it The look of his seed painting their skin is everything. He also likes the way they rub their thighs together when he cums on their legs. He nearly dies the time he came all over their ass, and they rubbed it in to their arousal, as if using it as lube for their second round. However, he cannot deny that he loves to cum inside of them. Knowing that he has buried his seed deep inside of them gives him the greatest thrill of all. 



* * *

_May I ask for the A, B & C of  Heisuke?_

**Heisuke**

A - He’s pretty good with aftercare. He holds his partner close to his chest as they both tremor from residual climax. He strokes their hair as he murmurs sweet words in their ear. Once they both calm down enough, he throws something on so he can go get a bucket of water for them to scrub down with. He does most of the work for them, wiping away sweat and residue from their body, and they kindly do the same for him. Once wiped down and cooled off, they both flop back down onto the futon, and they fall asleep almost instantly. Since he enjoyed himself so thoroughly, Heisuke is down for the count. 

B - His favorite part of his body are his arms. They are skilled enough to wield a sword and fight, yet gentle enough to cradle his lover and attend to children. He loves that his arms are almost the center of everything he loves most: protecting people, and loving his partner. His favorite part of his partner is their stomach. He loves it, no matter how large or small. He enjoys laying on it when his tired, and his lover with stroke their fingers through his hair. Also, after they have just eaten, he enjoys seeing them swelled with food, meaning he is able to provide sufficiently for the one he loves. 

C - His cum is a little thicker, and more salty than others. The soldiers try their best to eat a balanced meal but really they can only do the best with what they have. Though Heisuke likes to eat in copious amounts, his diet isn’t always balanced. This can change the texture and taste of his cum slightly. While he does enjoy cumming inside of his partner, the idea of a child before marriage scares him, especially because he doesn’t know how long he is going to live. That being said, he prefers cumming on their stomach and thighs. He greatly enjoys getting blowjobs, but when his partner swallows he gets really embarrassed. 


	2. Hijikata Eating the Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic of Hijikata performing some oral goodness~

**Hijikata**  - The Demon Vice Commander was stoic, hard-headed, and completely set in his ways. One would not believe him capable of anything close to care of affection, but you knew much better than that. As the one to gain access to his trust and heart, you knew the ‘demon’ to really be a highly misunderstood man with a heart bigger than the land you lived on. Especially under the light of the full moon, where he had you spread out across the blanket son the floor, your clothes having been spread long ago as you were bombarded with his sweet, romantic kisses. 

Though his exterior was rough, the kisses he graced you with were gentle and languid, more fitting of his poetic spirit than is warrior facade. Rough, hot lips claimed yours again and again, stealing the breath from your lungs, only to return it with love and heated content. You melted back into the blankets on the floor, reveling in is scent enveloping you, assuaging your senses, and causing your head to spin. As if you weren’t already completely overwhelmed by the affection he was bestowing upon you. However, the heat in his dark eyes let you know hat he wasn’t going to stop with just some mere kisses. He was already lightly panting, as were you, and your skin flushed under his hungry gaze and he sat back to admire his work.

His kisses did not only land on your now swollen lips, but instead migrated down your neck, where wet nips were left behind; and down your chest to where he has so gingerly parted your kimono, watching your face for any reaction of discomfort or unsurity. You were sure that small dots of evidence would be more noticeable come the morning, but right now you did not wish to think of that. Instead, you wanted to ficus on the predatory look he was currently giving you, causing your heart to slam even harder against the back of your ribs. There was no way to get enough of the man he looked down at you, hair slightly in disarray from where you had grasped it earlier during a particularly enticing kiss. His clothes, too, were a mess, your small hands grasping at his robes and trying to tear away the offending layers to reveal the hidden sanctity that lay beneath.

When he reached for you again, his hands had once again become extremely gentle, making sure to assuage your reactions to his next ministrations, lest you shy away from him. He parted your kimono the rest of the way, revealing your body to his hungry eyes, and lit by the light of the full moon. He often payed tribute to the unmatched beauty of the moon, but in that moment he knew that you had far surpassed his lowly opinion of the moon’s beauty and truly set an example of what a midnight goddess is. Blushing beneath his intense stare, you started to cover yourself with your hands, but he was quick to stop you. Though his own large, calloused hands cupped yours firmly, he was still as gentle as he could be under the circumstance. 

Pinning your hands above your head, he gave you a hard stare, letting you know that he wanted you to keep still as he moved forward. His lips were quick to re-trail the path hi mouth and mapped earlier, but this time there was no silken cloth to stop his progress. Gentle nips and licks were placed upon the delicate skin of your abdomen, causing your stomach to flutter and a gasp to leave your rosy lips. His eyes glanced back up at you to capture the image, so that he may immortalize it in his poetry later. Descending even further, he made sure to carefully massage your thighs to try and calm any nerves you might have about his next actions. 

His mouth trailed down all the way to you apex, and you could feel his ragged breath fan over what little over your center was exposed in order to allow him room close your body. He was very gentle in rubbing the skin of your inner thighs as he parted your legs, eyes never leaving your face; the moment you gave any indication that you wanted him to stop, he would immediately. However, you were too overwhelmed with heat and desire to stop him, the thought not even crossing your mind. Your eyes locked with his, and you gave another small whimper to let him know how much you wanted him… needed him. With a few more kittenish pets to your thighs, his mouth finally descended onto your center.

The first touch of his lips to your little flower made you jump a little. It wasn’t common for you to be touched so intimately, Hijikata being the only man who had ever taken you before. When his tongue quested out to obtain a bit of your taste, he was just as gentle as he was the first time, causing goose bumps to rise on your flesh, your nipples to harden into pearls, and for you to gasp in slight surprise and complete ecstasy. Once he got the reaction from you that he was waiting for, he allowed himself a little more fun by picking up his speed and intensity.Quickly, waves of pleasure washed over you from where his tongue flicked and lapped at your center, occasionally bumping against your clit, causing shocks of electricity to run across your nerves. 

Yet Hijikata was not so simple. He was quick to thrust his tongue into your center, mimicking what was to follow this lude and pleasurable act, and it made your back arch high off the floor. His fingers, long and rough, quested out to find that magic nub that really set you on fire. Rolling the little bundle under his finger had you panting, moaning, and crying int the night; your head thrashing from side to side as one fisted grasped the blankets around you, and your other grasped firmly onto his ponytail. He growled against your sensitive center, sending you into overdrive, and he had to hold your thighs down lest you crush his head between your legs.

Your final undoing was when he switched up his ministrations, allowing his tongue to assault your clit while two lithe fingers slid home in your center. You knew it would be your end; and sure enough, it only took a couple pumps of his fingers against that magic place inside of you for you to scream out his name and come undone. He, however, did not slow done. He feasted upon all the juices you leaked and made sure you rode every wave he could possibly squeeze from your orgasm. For a moment, you could almost swear you passed out, because the next thing you knew, he was sitting back with a smug smirk coloring his face. When he looked so proud, you would usually knock him down a peg or two, yet after the sheer pleasure and care he just treated you with, you were willing to place him on a deserving pedestal for the night. 

While you panted and gasped, trying to regain your sense, you held out your arms to him, craving his more gentle touch one again. He eagerly fell into your arms, accepting your love and affection, and you happily took him for everything he was. Under the light of another full moon, you made the same promise that you did every other tie you shared his bed. To love, to cherish, and to respect all parts that Hijikata shared with you, bestowed upon you, and trusted you with. It was under that same moon that he had vowed his life to the Shinsengumi, that you vowed to give him something worth living for, and coming home to. A chaste kiss on your cheek pulled you from your thoughts.

“Have you caught your breath?” Hijikata asked,” Because we’ve barely just begun.”


	3. Sanosuke gets Cock Blocked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just Sanno's luck that he gets cock blocked by his best friend~

Your knees locked tight on Sanosuke’s hips, body overheated and sensitive to his every intimate touch. You threw your head back, gasping and whimpering into the cool night air, the feeling of his abrasive lips against the skin of your throat, creating pictures of love in the form of purple and red marks. His own grunts could be heard, harmonizing with your own musical pleasure, as his muscles hips pistoned into you from below. Pleasure stirred and built unbelievably quick in your gut, thighs shaking and breasts bouncing with every rhythmic slapping of skin on skin. 

Your fingers dug into his hair, having ripped the tie from his locks long ago, gripping him as if if to spur him faster. Golden eyes caught your own, filled with such raw desire and love, it had your own vision blurring in ecstasy.

“Sanno~ I’m so close,” you mewled, tugging his head to your chest as you moved your hips in tandem to his, meeting him roughly thrust for thrust. His fingers dug into your skin, surely to leave bruising to be discovered later in the bath, but you did not care one bit. You solely focused on seeking out pleasure with the man beneath you, his breath panting against your naked chest, causing your nipples to pebbles centimeters from his sinful mouth. 

“Come on, love… come for me,” he encouraged, voice husky with overwhelming lust. You whimpered and cried louder as you felt your release racing towards you. Until…

SLAM!

“Hey guys, what are you doing?” Shinpachi slurred. You jerked in Sanosuke’s arms, whole body frozen as if someone had just dumped ice water over your head. The door slamming open had been frightful, the idea of a fellow Shinsengumi eyeing you in such a state - despite his drunken state - absolutely mortified you. Sanosuke remained still beneath you, his pleasure forgotten as well, when suddenly he reached for his clothing. You felt yourself droop in disappointment, your blush darkening, at the thought of having to tcut things short. However, you gasped when he draped the long clothes around you, enveloped you in the scent of his raw masculinity. He gave you an apologetic look as he removed you from his lap, both of you groaning in protest at the loss of shared warmth, and shifted his pants back into an appropriate position, though they did close to nothing to hide his still very obvious arousal. 

Your face paled as he reached for one of his swords, Shinpachi still drunkenly oblivious to the mistake he made, despite Sanosuke being his best friend. 

“I’ll be nice and give you a few seconds head start, though I doubt you’ll make it very far with how stupidly drunk you are,” Sanosuke growled. The smirked wiped right off of Shinpachi’s face. 

“Stupid? Man, what are you talking about?” Shinpachi frowned. He looked between Sanosuke and you, before something seemed to click in his mind. “Aw, were you getting lucky, man? Lucky dog.” Shinpachi’s playful banter only seemed to infuriate Sanosuke further.

“5… 4…  **3** …” Sanosuke started to count down. Shinpahi’s own face paled this time, and he nearly broke the door trying to get out in time. Sanosuke didn’t chase after him, merely closed the door and turned to you with an apologetic expression. “I’m so sorry love. I am so ashamed of this. Please allow me to make it up to you somehow.” You watched the string, loving man you adored grovel before you, shocked at his shame despite the incident being completely out of his control.

“Well, I suppose you could.. you know…” you bashfully stripped off the clothes he had wrapped around you, beckoned him with a finger. He gasped, eyes lighting up once again with fiery passion. He immediately dropped to the floor before you, slender hands reached out for your delicate skin, calloused fingers painting excitement on your skin as he stretched for your lips. A loud and sloppy kiss had you gasping and blushing all over again. 

“I promise you, this time I will make you scream with unbelievable pleasure,” he smirked, and your heart nearly stopped at his devilish promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of tumblr's most recent NSFW scare, I am posting this content here for safe keeping~


End file.
